Kirk Oxford
Kirk Oxford __TOC__ Profile Tarot Card: The Magician Title: The Garden Thief Gender: Male Race: Human Date of Birth: October 27 Age: 157 Youth Age: 20 Appearance: He has red flat spiky hair, and pale black eyes. (Has a solid black look to it, but closer it's cloudy gray, like looking inside a marble ball.) His appearance differs upon the situation. From card dealer to school delinquent. One thing is certain about all of his appearances is a silver ring bracelet on his left arm. Zodiac Sign: Scorpio Place of Birth: Unknown Blood Type: AB + Occupation: Vampire Hunter?, Theif, Con Artist, Magician? Music: N/A Family: Unknown (After all the years of making false identities, their true identities are.) 'Personality: ' Rumors Have you ever heard of the Garden Thief? He comes from guild to guild taking anything worth of value and stuff not so much. Either way we couldn't find where he stashed everything. The only hint we have is that he hides it in the secret garden. I'm sure he's not part of the witch group in Avalon, but it's a fact he can use magic. The reports tell us that his magic are actually parlor tricks that the surface human use. It's just the sleight of hand, that's all. We would like to believe that, but the guilds wouldn't have any trouble with cheap tricks. Another reports say it has to do something with the grimoire he has in his left hand. It's pocket size, but once it's open, all the pages will fall out and grows into a regular size sheet of paper. His magical aura picks up these sheets and swirls around him. He only used it once to escape the hunters from one of the guilds. That silver bracelet on his right hand seems to glow every now and then. We're not sure whether or not that's the source of his magic. The witches from Avalon knows that he's not one of them. An outsider that uses magic other than the witches...there's something odd about that if that's the case. Kirk Oxford's History There are many things we don't know about this world. I wouldn't be surprised if something perposterious appeared in front of me. I always wanted to know more about us humans after seeing youkai, vampires, and witches with my own two eyes. So many beings that have a human shape body that one could think they were derivations of human beings. You know, I found this silver bracelet by chance, and I believe it's the key to find out more about humans. Whenever I use this bracelet, it usually sucks out most of my energy. I think its magic, but something tells me that's not right. I trained my hands to be dexterious so I can perform various magic tricks while I try to find something that can help me solve this riddle. Apparantly the best results were the items I found in the hunter guilds, and became the Garden Thief. I only use those items for their 'value' they have from what their owner has for them. That helps me use the power from the bracelet without having to use up all of my energy. Well there's no turning back, now that I can't really replace those items. I usually live for myself just like I did from the past, so I'm used to it by now. Other than the ability to change my youth I gain from wearing the bracelet, I can make pages fit into a cramp pocket size book cover. Grimoirs allows the user to cast spells for whatever is written in there. I can change the context of the book to anything I remember. Sometimes I have it record people's voices into the pages when I need to gather information. Category:Fangs & Blood: Remix Category:Character Category:Zepher